Adventures in Kieraning
by CubofNanaki
Summary: Kieran just quit his job at the Goldenrod Pokémon Center and taken up one at the nearby daycare, but he'll soon find out that sometimes, a normal life is out of the question.
1. First Pokémon

"Kieran," whoever it was that was saying my name must have been standing there a long time because a hint of impatience crept into their voice. Out of nowhere, a hand slapped across my face. Christine cleared her throat and regained her posture.

Christine Joy was the head nurse at the Goldenrod Pokémon Center. Instead of the classic Joy style, she had cut her hair short and layered it, and her eyes were bright green instead of the normal blue. She wore blue scrubs and a black apron. Everything about her screamed rebel.

"What do you want, Rebel?" I asked, slightly annoyed and pulling out my phone to check for a bruise.

"Welcome back to reality, did you enjoy your time in Lalaland? I need you to head down to Room 117 and check on the Squirtle in there.

"Fine, but do that again and… ah, forget it."

I got up from the Nurses' station and walked away from the ever-annoying Joy. I turned the doorknob to 117 and peeked in. The little Squirtle was sound asleep. I sighed and inspected him. A wild Haunter had hurt him. He had a few scratches and a dark aura still surrounded him. He started to buck a little and started to cry.

"Rebel, get someone down here! He's having a lingering Nightmare!"

A nurse came running down and pushed me out of the way. I walked back to the station, worried about how the poor Squirtle would turn out.

I got off of work and headed a few blocks down to the Pokémon Daycare. Today, I was going to get my first pokémon. I know, it's a little sad to be a 17 year old without a pokémon, but that would change today. The daycare wasn't ever really busy, so I just walked in and spoke to the nice old lady who ran the place with her husband.

"Um, I was w-wondering if I c-could adopt a pokémon?" I sounded like a stumbling idiot just trying to ask.

"Hold on, sweetie, let me find someone to help you find one." She seemed to completely ignore my stuttering. She went through the back door and closed it behind her. I looked around as I waited for her to come back. I jumped a little as I noticed myself in the mirror. I looked a mess. My dark blue fauxhawk was slightly dipping from the bizarre heat in the hospital today and sweat gleamed on my bronze skin.

"Hey," a guy, must've been a daycare hand stood in the door. "Ellie asked me to help you find a good pokémon that suited you." He held the door open and gestured for me to come on. I followed him into the giant field behind the daycare. A group of pokémon had gathered, waiting for us.

"These are most of the pokémon on the ranch that don't have owners."

I glanced over the group, but none of them really struck me as a good partner. Then I saw him.

"What about that one?" I asked, pointing toward the giant barn in the back.

"You mean Cyndaquil? Well, he's about 2 months old and younger pokémon tend to be rowdier. I don't know if you can handle him."

"Oh please, he's perfect. I mean, look at him." He was kinda perfect. Instead of blue-green fur, his back fur was a dark black. The flame on his back was a brilliant purple. "I'll take him."

"Ok," the guy sounded unsure, but he beckoned for the Cyndaquil. "Come here, Cyndaquil. Come on boy."

The Cyndaquil perked up and looked over at us. He quickly scampered over to us.

"This guy wants to adopt you." Cyndaquil practically exploded with joy. He jumped straight up into my arms.

"Woah, boy. You sure are excited to come home with me. But, if you are, you're going to need a better name. How about… Zeus?"

"Cynd, cynda. Quil!" Zeus replied.

"Okay, let's go fill out the paperwork." The guy steered us back toward the front building. Ellie was at the desk waiting for us.

"Did Sean help you out alright, honey?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be adopting Zeus here." I replied.

"Oh, that's a very nice name." Ellie said. She pulled out a packet and handed it to me. "If you could just fill these out for me, we could have you two heading out really soon. Oh, and I'm so glad you didn't have to tough a time with Sean, he isn't too big on socializing with people."

Sean blushed a beet red, "Gran, stop it!"

"Oh, hush, I didn't say anything too bad." Ellie giggled. I filled out the adoption papers and handed them back to her.

"Thank you, dear. Hold on a sec," she typed some things into the computer on the desk and pulled a little plastic card out of the printer. "Here's your trainer license, and can I ask you something. How would you like to work here at the daycare? You look pretty strong and we only have Sean here and… oh, what is her name?"

"Stacie," replied Sean.

"Yes, thank you, Stacie to help me and my husband out." Ellie said.

"Um, I'll think about it, but I can't make any promises." I said.

"Oh, well. Give it a thought. Here's Zeus' poké ball."

"Thanks. Come on, Zeus. Let's take you home." I walked the few blocks back to my house and took Zeus up to my room. My room was pretty decent, at least by my standards. My queen-sized bed was just underneath the window. There was a 40" TV opposite of my bed. On the wall, next to the door, were my desk and a Silver laptop. I had a dresser next to my bed. A lamp sat on the night table on the other side. A poster from _The Walking Gengar _hung on my wall.


	2. Zeus' First Night

Zeus jumped up onto my bed and curled up into a ball, falling fast asleep. Yeah, you're a rowdy little pokémon aren't you?

I jumped into the shower and let the water just run down my back. I wasn't really in there to wash up; I did all my hard thinking in the shower. Ellie had made me an offer to work at the daycare. I had only been out of school a few months, which I had spent working at the hospital. I weighed my options. At the hospital, I cared for pokémon that weren't really injured; they just needed a little time to rest up. I guess that was kinda the same as the daycare. Except at the daycare, pokémon wouldn't fill me with worry about recovery. And Ellie was so nice and sweet, so unlike Christine.

I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around my waist, and headed back to my room.

"So cool! Where'd you get him?" My lil' brother was standing next to my bed watching Zeus, who he had, of course, woken up.

Jesse was the world's most annoying lil' brother. Well, I guess that's a little mean. He didn't really try; he just got on my nerves. He was 14, and right around the middle of puberty, so he really earned an extra few pest points. He was a lighter brown then me and about a head shorter. He was skinny, but had big, brown eyes. His hair reminded me of a red spiky ball that you won at the arcade, except without all the gaps between the spikes.

"Get out, Jess." I started to push him out my door.

"But I wanna play with Cyndaquil." Jesse whined.

"A) His name is Zeus, and B) can you not see that I'm not dressed. Now get out, I got to make a call." I pointed down the hall.

"Fine, but I'mma be back, eventually." Jesse said.

"We'll see." I muttered, shutting the door behind him. I sat down on the bed and pulled out my phone. I dialed up Christine.

"What do you want, Kieran?" she picked up with. I could feel the warmth in the welcome.

"Christine, I quit."

"What?" I took a moment to enjoy the shock that registered in her voice.

"I quit. I'm going to take a job at the daycare."

"Well, okay. But, if it doesn't work out… I'll try to keep you a spot here at the hospital. Bye."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and started to dial Ellie. Zeus climbed into my lap and I stroked his fur.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ellie answered.

"Ellie, it's me, Kieran. I'd like that job at the daycare, y'know, if the offer still stands." I said.

"Oh, Kieran, that's wonderful! I knew you would come around. Sean bet me that you'd decline, but I just knew! You can start tomorrow, sweetie. Usually, you need to be here by 7, but since it's your first day, come in around 7:30."

"Thank you, Ellie. I really appreci—ahhhh." I stuttered.

"What's wrong, honey?" Ellie asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"Nothing. I gotta go. Bye." I hung up the phone. I looked down and Zeus had nuzzled through the fold in my towel and was sniffing around my dick. He took a cautious lick. I shudder sped up my spine. Judging from the reaction, he slid his mouth around my shaft. I stifled a yelp as the heat of his mouth hit me. I wanted to stop him, but it felt so good. I lied back on the bed and let Zeus do what he wanted. After a little bit, he took my dick out of his mouth. I started to sit up to complain, and then Zeus pressed his ass to my cock and started to push down. I gasped as the first four inches of my cock sank into his ass. It was so tight, and, like his mouth, it exerted heat.

"Cynd, quil, Cyndaaquil." Zeus moaned. He pushed down a little more and the last four inches of my cock rammed into his tight little hole.

"Oh boy, it feels soo good. Don't stop!" I moaned into my pillow to keep Jesse from hearing.

All of a sudden, Zeus' ass tightened around my cock. He shouted out, "Cyndaquil! Cynd, quil, cynda!" Zeus cummed, splattering it all over my chest. I quickly followed him; it being my first time paired with the tightness of his ass. Zeus let my now limp cock slide out of his ass and used my towel to clean out his fur. When he was finished, I grabbed the towel and wiped his cum off of my chest.

"Come here, boy." Cyndaquil jumped up into my arms, snuggling up my chest. "Well, that just happened. Looks like you've been waiting for that."

Zeus gave a small nuzzle in response.

"Let's go to sleep." I wrapped the covers around both of us, pulling Zeus closer, and that's how I spent my first night with my pokémon.


	3. Into the Forest

The next morning, Jesse stomped into my room demanding that I turned off my alarm. Luckily, I had pulled the covers up while I was asleep; I don't think I would've gotten such a 'warm' reception from Jesse or my dad when he got back from his latest business trip.

"Turn off your alarm, buttbreath." Jesse said.

"Really? That's the best you have? You've disgraced me, just get out." I threw my pillow at him. He ran out of my room to avoid my barrage of fluffy death. I chuckled a little to myself, as I got dressed.

I walked the few short blocks to the daycare, listening to Demi Luvdisc. When I walked through the door, Ellie greeted me with delight. "Just head on back. Next to the big barn, that's where we have our employee's lounge, there's a supplies shed. Grab some food bags out of there and feed the animals.

"Will do, Ellie." I said, walking out the back door. I stopped a minute to take in the beauty of the Goldenrod Daycare Center, with its lush field and the simulated environments that fit the needs of specific types of pokémon. To the ride was a giant wooded area. I took the path to the left and headed over to the shed.

"I'll be honest, I didn't expect to see you back here." I turned around and was greeted by Sean's smiling face. "So, how's Zeus treatin' ya?

"Good." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Wait a minute. Did your voice change from yesterday. It sounds more… country." The thought puzzled me.

"Changed voice? Oh! You mean that official sound I had yesterday. Shoot, I usually only use that when dealing with serious business. Yep, I was raised on my parents' farm. Well, still am. They own the one just down 34." Sean sure could talk and his accent wasn't that bad.

I took a moment to examine the southern boy that I tried to ignore yesterday. His hair was rustic orange, and it really contrasted with the deep blue in his eyes. His face had a rugged look to it, not really trying, but still handsome. He was toned, typical farm boy body. He wore a short sleeve plaid button up and a pair of blue jeans.

"Oh, that's cool… I guess. Well, Ellie sent me out here to feed the animals." I told Sean.

"Oh, sure, let me help you with that." Sean grabbed three food bags out of the shed. "Come on." We took the feed to each trough, filling them up, and then clearing out before the pokémon rushed.

"See, nothing to it. Now, I guess we don't really have much to do for a little while. The pokémon can practically look out for themselves. Why don't you relax in the barn?"

"Okay. See ya later." I walked toward the barn and opened up the doors. It was more of a disappointment than I had expected. The only things in there were a kitchen, a table set, a living room set up, and a bathroom. There was so much empty space further back.

"Great, Ghost Town." I sighed and explored the little amount of objects in there. There was absolutely nothing to do in here. Sean had to have something to do to pass the time. I left the barn to go looking for him.

Sean wasn't in the main field, and I knew that he wouldn't be in the front. Ellie was already working the counter. I walked over to the edge of the forest.

"Sean, you in there?" I yelled. No answer. Well, of course not, this forest was way bigger than I was loud. "I sure hope you are," I muttered to myself as I walked in.

The forest was one of the most peaceful places I had ever been. A few Pidgey nested in the trees, singing. The dirt was soft underfoot. I hiked about 40 yards in and looked back at the entrance. "How big is this forest?" I heard a yelp from further in. "Sean?" I shouted, but I was already running. I broke through a clearing and came to a halt.

"Oh Arceus!" I had found Sean. He looked up from the Marill he was pounding.


	4. Explaining

Sean jumped up from the Marill, but I was already running. Sean of course, was bigger than me and easily caught up to me. He grabbed me and turned me around to face him.

"Get off of me, perv." I shouted.

"Aw, come on, Kieran, just listen." Sean pleaded.

"Says the guy whose dick is currently against my leg!"

"Oh, sorry." He backed up a little, but his arms still held me tight. "But come on, you can't tell me Zeus didn't come onto you last night?"

"Well, yea, but that was a one-time thing. And I'm not even sure if I liked it. Besides, that doesn't mean I'll-"

Sean leaned over and kissed me on the lips. The blood rushed to my cheeks faster than a Pikachu on caffeine. I stumbled out of his arms and tripped over a tree root.

"Smooth," I mumbled to myself.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you yesterday. It was just as amazing as I thought." Sean smirked.

"Wait, so you just work with your grandparents to have sex with all the pokémon coming through?" Sean and I had gone back to the barn and I decide to play Interrogation.

"No, that's just wrong! Nope, I came here because they needed my help. The sex is just a bonus." Sean seemed genuinely disgusted by the idea of just working to have sex with the pokémon.

"But isn't it illegal?" Leave it to me to be worried about jail time.

"Nope, there's not a single law against it. It's not that bad, just tabooed if you're not into it. Go ahead look it up."

"And, they all like it? It's not hurting them or anything?"

"Only if they like it like that." Sean smiled darkly at me.

"O-okay. Well then, I guess-"

"Oh, one more thing," Sean cut me off. "That kiss. I meant it."

"Oh, I don't know what-" I cut myself off. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"So, you're coming back? Think about it, will you?" The look in his eyes made me feel so bad as I rushed out the door.

"I'll give you my answer tomorrow." I walked the whole eight blocks back to my house in silence and went straight to my bedroom. I fell asleep the moment I hit the bed.


	5. Reconsidering

I woke up with Zeus licking my face.

"Hey, boy." I glanced over at the clock: 2:30 AM.

"Well, I'm not going back to sleep for awhile. Come on, Zeus." I picked Zeus up and sat down at the computer. _It's not that bad, just tabooed if you're not into it. _Sean had said. _Go ahead and look it up. _I turned on my computer and brought up the browser.

"Couldn't hurt, could it, Zeus?" I typed in Poképhilia. The page immediately brought up: PokéHub, #1 Poképhilia Site. I clicked on it. It immediately brought up a page asking what sexuality I preferred. I wasn't really leaning dominantly either way, so I chose Bisexual. A few videos popped up. I browsed the selection and chose a video labeled: A Fiery Encounter. The video began and a girl was lying on a bed, flipping through a Playgirl, and fingering herself. I pushed down the elastic of my underwear and brought my cock out. I started to jerk it, going the same speed as the girl in the video. A few minutes passed and then she yelped, surprised by an entering Blaziken that had walked in on her. She paused for a second until the Blaziken jumped on her and started eating her out. She moaned and grabbed his cock, furiously responding to his tongue. She started to moan louder and louder until eventually, a guy came in investigating.

"Jenny, what's going-?" He gasped when he saw the Blaziken atop the bed.

"Mario, get over here. Blaze wants you to fill him up." Jenny purred at the guy, who was apparently named Mario.

Mario hesitated for a second before slowly approaching the bed. He stopped just at the edge, frozen in place. The Blaziken stopped focusing on Jenny and limbed over to Mario. He gave Mario an affectionate peck on the cheek and started to lift up his shirt. Mario fumbled with his belt buckle as he tried to help the Blaziken in its efforts.

Mario stepped out of his clothes and tossed them against the wall. The Blaziken had shuffled back over to Jenny, but looked back and wiggled its hips. Mario climbed on the bed behind him and positioned himself right against Blaze's asshole. He slowly pushed against Blaze's backside, but Blaze wasn't having that. He thrust back and swallowed Mario's dick whole. Mario let a long moan escape his lips.

Zeus wriggled out of my arm and wrapped his lips around my dick. He started bobbing his head up and down and nudged my hand away. My hand quickly found something else to do. I started to finger Zeus' little hole. I could feel his heavy pants against my cock in response. I tried to take it slow because, as far as I knew, I was Zeus' only partner ever.

Mario was thrusting away into Blaze as he ate out Jenny. Jenny started to wiggle further down against Blaze.

"Blaze, fill me up. I want you so bad." Jenny pressed herself against Blaze's cock and started grinding on him. He grabbed Jenny around the waist and settled his dick right at her pussy. As Mario thrusted into Blaze he let the motion carry him into Jenny. Jenny screamed as the large bird pokémon shoved himself in balls deep.

I stopped the video because I could feel that Zeus was close. He was thrusting back against my fingers without any self-control. I picked him up and put him on the desk. Zeus started to complain until my lips found his cock. I wrapped my tongue around the base and started frantically to suck him off. Zeus started to thrust into my mouth even faster. He went rigid suddenly and flooded my mouth with his cum.

I stood up and started jacking off in Zeus' face. I knew how close I was and I just needed a little to push me over. I grabbed the back of his head and shoved my cock into his mouth as I squirted down his throat.

Zeus gulped my seed down and jumped up into my arms. He affectionately licked my cheek.

"I guess you're happy, huh." I smiled and kissed him. "Come on, let's try to get back to sleep." I wrapped the covers around us and snuggled up with Zeus on the bed.

"Maybe Sean was right." I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
